


BEST OF ME

by cityoffandoms_yjn20



Series: BEST OF ME [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, BTS Mafia AU, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Mafia AU, Marriage, Revenge, Romance, Smut, jeon jungkook mafia, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoffandoms_yjn20/pseuds/cityoffandoms_yjn20
Summary: BTS, ASLAN and VIPER are 3 of the most prominent and ferocious mafia gangs in the country. VIPER has been increasingly infiltrating and taking over other gangs. As their gang grows, so does the rate of violence and crimes. BTS and ASLAN come to an agreement to join forces to stop VIPER. An arranged marriage. Between the youngest member of BTS and you.





	1. AWAKE

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue: AWAKE
> 
> * Genre: Mafia AU, Angst, Revenge, Marriage, Crime, Violence, Smut, Romance, Fluff, Mature
> 
> * Pairing: Jungkook X Reader, BTS X Reader, GOT7 X Reader, BTS X GOT7
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please do leave comments of what you think of the fanfic so far : )

You took a sip of your coffee as you complained to your best friends, Danesha and Kaili about the party you needed to attend in the evening, “I mean I don’t know why my Dad is insisting I go. I’m aware ASLAN and BTS are partners and have a good working relationship but he rarely encourages me to attend any ASLAN or BTS related events.” 

 

“Do you think they are taking another step or initiative to merge cause of VIPER?” Danesha responded curiously. “But whatever the reason, I’m glad we are attending the event with you. If anything happens we will be there with you the entire time,” Danesha nodded her head reassuringly.

 

“And of course there’s gonna be free food!” Kaili cheered, making both of you laugh. 

 

Even though, both Danesha and Kaili were not affiliated with any organizations, the only reason they were attending the event was to keep you company. You felt a pang of guilt as you very well knew if any of the rival organizations found out who your loved ones were they would be in grave danger but it did stop your best friends from hanging out with you. 

 

“I’m not sure, I have been so focused on our Masters course that I rarely have time to properly sit down and talk to my father.” You sighed as you felt guilt rise up in you like a spear. 

 

Unfortunately you were aware of most of the events taking place, being the youngest and only daugther of the founder of one of the most prominent mafias in the country meant you had to keep tabs on what was going on for your own safety and those around you. BTS and ASLAN have always been the most eminent mafias. However, in the recent years, VIPER has been making its way up at an alarming rate. While BTS and ASLAN had solid set of rules they abided by and refrained from violence as much as they could, VIPER was the opposite. They did not have any rules nor regulations, they did not hesitate to resort to violence and take lives of innocent citizens. 

 

Despite your reluctance to attend the party, you knew your father would not have insisted if it was not important. In the midst of all of this, you were also looking forward to meeting Kim Namjoon, the current boss of BTS. Namjoon attended the same university as you and you were in the book club together. Majority of the mafia bosses were merciless and feared, but Namjoon was different, he looked out for everyone in BTS. He is a smart and level headed man. It’s no wonder your father adored the young man for his working ethic. 

 

BTS and ASLAN have worked hand in hand before you were even born. BTS was founded by seven ambitious and righteous men after they witnessed how innocent citizens were being tortured and murdered and the police nor government did anything to prevent or bring justice to the victims. At the same time, your father and his best friend, Park Jin Young (JYP) established ASLAN. As the years went by, the founders of BTS retired and passed their knowledge and the organization to their sons, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook who were on the board of directors of BTS. 

 

On the other hand, JYP retired from the organization and lived with his wife peacefully in the suburbs. His adopted sons, Mark, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom however, were very much still a part of ASLAN. You grew up with them and after your mother passed away, the seven of them did everything in their ability to make sure you never felt alone and were always loved and smiling. Especially your closest friend Yugyeom, he was particularly protective of you and you were always thankful for that. 

 

After getting ready, the three of you headed to the party. The ride to the the venue was surprisingly short, you took a deep breath and entered ballroom. Upon entering your best friends Danesha and Kaili headed towards the buffet section. You stayed back and studied your surroundings, members from BTS and ASLAN of all ranks were present at the event. You were both curious and anxious as to what the motive of this event was. What kind of agreement or initiative were BTS and ASLAN planning that almost everyone from the respective organizations had to be present. 

 

You tried to not think about it by focusing on the decoration of the ballroom. It was decorated tastefully, there were beautifully engraved candles all around the room and the tables were minimally decorated. There was a grand piano in the middle of the ballroom. You smiled, aware that it was probably Min Yoongi’s idea to include the piano. He was in the music and composition club during his university days and everyone was aware of his musical talents. 

 

You knew most of the BTS members personally. Along with Namjoon, Yoongi and Seokjin attended the same university as you. Yoongi majored in Accounting and Financial Management while Seokjin majored in law. Even though you were majoring in biomedical science, they would always greet you and entertain you whenever you met them on campus or outside. After graduating both of them joined the BTS board of directors. Seokjin was in charge of legal aspect of the organization and Yoongi was head of the finance department. 

 

Meanwhile, you knew Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin from taking dance classes when you were younger. Both of them were extremely gifted dancers. You always assumed they would pursue a career in theatre or dance but you were shocked when you found out they decided to stay in BTS and lead the organization along with Namjoon. Hoseok would help Seokjin with the legal disputes and damage control while Jimin assisted in the martial arts trainings of the recruits and guards of the organization. 

 

You met Kim Taehyung when your elder brother Josh was getting married. Taehyung was a fashion designer and he designed a tuxedo for your brother and a wedding dress for your sister-in-law. Despite being involved in BTS, Taehyung still found time to design and attend fashion shows all around the world. Taehyung was mainly in charge of the social aspect of business due to his impressive and countless connections with people from various industries and countries. 

 

However, you never met nor saw the youngest member of BTS , Jeon Jungkook. All you knew about him was that he went abroad to complete his studies. Recently you heard rumors that he was back in town and was officially joining the organization. Lost in your thoughts, you did not notice Yoongi and Seokjin approaching you.

 

“Y/N-ah. How have you been? You look beautiful.” The soft voice made you snap back to reality.

 

You turned around and saw two attractive men, smiling gleefully at you. Seokjin was clad in a maroon suit with a black shirt, his hair swept to the side, he looked divine. On the other hand, Yoongi was in a simple black suit with his hair covering his forehead but looking just as ravishing as Seokjin. 

 

“Ya Y/N-ah! How long has it been? How are you? Yahhh I cannot believe you did not come to a single birthday party we invited you to since we graduated.” Seokjin shook his head in disapproval. 

 

“I’m sorry…. I was just so busy with my course and you know I prefer not to attend parties or events when majority of the organization is invited.” You smiled wistfully, hoping he understood. 

 

“Let it go Hyung, Y/N came today let’s be content with that. I’m aware you dislike social events like these but try to look alive Y/N. There’s Greek cuisine at the buffet section, Namjoon specially requested for it. He knows how much you love Greek food.” Yoongi flashed his famous gummy smile.

 

You chuckled, touched they remembered your likes and dislikes. Due to the reputation the founders had, everyone assumed the sons of the founders would be just as fierce and ambitious but you had the privilege to know some of them and you were glad the BTS members weren’t as uncompromising and merciless as their fathers. 

 

“Y/N-ah why are you just standing there? Let’s go to the buffet section we need to get as much as we can. Let’s go.” Seokjin guided you towards the food area and Yoongi followed close behind. 

 

After stacking your plates with every possible cuisine, you started searching for your best friends. “Who are you looking for Y/N? Namjoon is busy socializing with the guests.” Seokjin smiled teasingly. 

 

“For the hundredth time Jin, I do not have feelings for Joonie. I don’t!” You let out an exasperated sigh as you made your way towards the table your best friends were occupying. You did like Namjoon, you adored and respected the gentle giant. He was a kind and wonderful man but it wasn’t you who had feelings for him but it was someone very close and dear to you. You smiled at the person constantly searching for Namjoon as she stuffed her mouth. 

 

“So Yoongi, what’s the purpose of this party? Is something major happening?” Kaili asked, as she peeked behind him to ensure she could go for a second round of dinner. 

 

“Our maknae has finally returned home for good. He’s joining the board as a weapons specialist. So this party was thrown in his honor.” Yoongi proudly stated. “Did you meet ever Jungkook Y/N?” 

 

“No I have never met him. All I know is that he went overseas to complete his studies, I would like to meet him, where is he?” You asked impatiently.

 

You scanned the crowd even though you did not know how he looked like. You noticed Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung talking to Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson. You smiled at the sight, everyone referred to JYP’s adopted sons as GOT7 and seeing the amount of love and attention people gave them made your heart swell in pride. Beside them you saw your father and brother talking to Namjoon and a tall and well built man, his back was facing you so you could not determine nor recognize who the man was. 

 

“He has been socializing all evening, since he’s going to be one of the board of directors, he has to mingle and connect with certain guests and partners of BTS. He’s handling it pretty well.” Yoongi smiled and nodded in approval. 

 

This made you more curious about Jungkook, why was it that you never met him. Even during the summer breaks when you were invited to BTS’s mansion, he was never around. You were looking forward to meeting him and you hoped he was just as friendly and understanding as his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My first time writing a BTS fanfic. : ) Please do leave a comment : )
> 
> HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY TO BTS & ARMYS.
> 
> Copyright. Hania_JK20, 2018.  
> Do not copy, cite or report without permission.


	2. BEGIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments on the previous chapter. Hope this chapter is as good

“Y/N! It’s so good to see you!” Namjoon flashed a dimpled smile as he approached you. “How have you been? No calls, no messages. What have you been doing that you could not spare me a minute?” He gave you a warm hug before you could respond. 

 

“Hey Joonie! I’m doing great! You know how it is with the research project, I rarely have time to even sleep these days. How have you been? Since you took over the organization, all I hear from my father are praises of how remarkable and impressive your skills are. Look at you leader, boss and director of BTS.” You nodded your head in approval. Namjoon cleared his throat and straightened his navy Saint Laurent suit as he posed for you proudly, making you laugh.

 

“Have you decided what you would like to do after you graduate? Are you planning to do your Ph.D straight away or are you going to join a research laboratory?” Namjoon asked, genuinely concerned about you. 

 

“I’ll probably work for a while before starting my Ph.D. I would like to gain some first hand experience before deciding on my Ph.D course you know. Three years is a long time, I want to make sure I’m making the right decision.” You sighed, thinking about future always made you anxious. There were so many things you wanted to achieve but there were more things you were unsure of. 

 

He pressed his lips together and nodded his head, understanding your dilemma to an extend. “Y/N do you know why your father insisted you attend today’s event?” He asked. 

 

“Jin and Yoongi told me it’s cause your youngest brother Jungkook is back and he’s joining the organization officially…is there anything else I’m missing? Is it someone’s birthday? Oh my god is it Hoseok’s birthday? Is that why he has been avoiding me the entire evening?” Your started scanning the crowd, hoping to find Hoseok. 

 

“No no! Don’t worry, it’s no one’s birthday. Not yet anyway. It’s just….well I’ll let your father and Uncle Jeon tell you. It’s not my place to say anything.” Namjoon gently patted your head before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

Uncle Jeon was one of the founders of BTS and Jungkook’s father. He was one of your father’s oldest and dearest friend, they have been friends before you were even born. You always remembered Uncle Jeon as a soft spoken and kind man, but he was ambitious and stubborn as well. You remember hearing about the countless missions your father and he went on. 

 

On the other hand, your mother was very close to Aunty Jeon. You always liked Aunty Jeon, she was a close family friend and after your mother passed away she always made sure you never felt the absence of a mother. You talked to her about everything from having your first period to mourning for your mother. She was like a mother to you, from making lunch for your to picking you up from school. You loved spending time with her and so did Aunty Jeon but you were aware that she missed her son Jungkook even more when she was with you. Jungkook was studying abroad and he rarely came home during his holidays or attended any BTS or ASLAN related events. While you rarely visited the BTS mansion nor attended any organization related events so there wasn’t a chance for you to meet their son but it did not stop your nor them from having a close relationship. 

 

You started searching for your father, you were getting more anxious as to what was happening. It seemed like everyone knew something except you. “Hi, hello sorry. Excuse me. Coming through. Oh I’m so sorry.” You pushed and squeezed past the crowd, hoping to find your father soon. You decided to search for him at the office section of the mansion. Before you could reach the main entrance of the office, you saw several men both from BTS and ASLAN guarding the door, indicating that your father was probably inside with one of the BTS members. You sighed, contemplating if you should barge in or just wait around till they finish up their meeting. 

 

You decided to go back and stay with your friends till your father’s meeting was over. Before heading to the table your best friends and some of the BTS members were occupying, you went to the dessert corner to get some food. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the spread of food as many of the platters and plates were almost empty. You realized there were a few mitarashi dango left so you raced to get the last few, but the moment you tried to grab them, someone else had the same intention. Your head snapped up to look at the person hindering you and you desert. 

 

He was a head taller than you, with slightly tanned skin, dark hair with large round eyes and a handsome squared face. Clad in a black striped suit that flattered his muscular built without being overt. Your eyes met and for some reason, you could not look away. Caught in the web of his eyes, dark, warm. Unshuttered and filled with something you could not explain. 

 

He took a step closer to you and just as he was about to speak, someone interrupted, “Please don’t mind me.” The stranger squeezed past both of you and took the remaining pieces of mitarashi dango and walked off. You could feel your eyes bulging in disbelief and your mouth sprung open as you turned to look at the man who had the same reaction as you. Both of you burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

 

“I guess that’s what we get for not sharing.” You said, shrugging your shoulders. The man laughed harder, he had a nice soft dimpled smile as his eyes crinkled at the edges and lit up with pleasure, making you smile. 

 

“Hi my name is Jungkook.” The man introduced himself. 

 

“Ohhh you’re Jeon Jungkook? I finally meet you! I have been hearing about you from your brothers all night. We never met but welcome back home I guess. I’m Y/N.” You felt accomplished somehow, after such a long day you could finally put a face to the name you have been hearing all night long. 

 

“Y/N? Is your father the head of ASLAN?” His eyes widened as he waited for you to respond. 

 

“Yeah that’s my Dad.” You gave out a nervous laugh. 

 

“There you are Y/N-ah!” You heard a familiar voice calling out to you. Both of you turned around and acknowledged your audience approaching you. 

 

“Hey Dad, where were you? I was searching for you for so long. Anyway could you please tell me why you insisted I come today? Namjoon refuses to tell me anything. No one ever tells me anything.” You glared at Namjoon who just shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“I don’t think we should delay this news any longer.” Your father smiled at you. “Shall we take this to the main family room?” He asked one of the founders of BTS whom you meet very often since you were a child, uncle Jeon as you addressed him. 

 

“Absolutely. Namjoon please inform your brothers to gather at the main family room right now. Jungkook you too.” Uncle Jeon said, Namjoon went off to find his brothers while Uncle Jeon and Jungkook started making their way towards the family room. 

 

“Let’s go dear, you need to be present for this crucial news.” Your father took your hand and started leading you towards the family room. 

 

Your mind started running wild with thoughts of what the news could possibly be. Did anything happen to your father? Was he alright? Did your brother do something? Was he being kicked out of ASLAN? Was your sister-in-law alright? Did you do something that you weren’t aware of? Did someone pass away? You studied the expressions of your father and Uncle Jeon and they were smiling, they seemed pleased. So it probably isn’t bad news. You prayed it was not bad news. You sat at the edge of the sofa as you kept fidgeting with your hands, scanning the room and studying each and everyone’s expression, hoping someone will either give you a clue or just tell you what was happening. 

 

Moments later the other six members of BTS, their parents, as well as your best friends entered the family room. Namjoon smiled at you and whispered, “I thought you would like them to be with you.” 

 

“Thank you.” You whispered as your best friends sat beside you and held your hands, reassuring you that they were with you. 

 

“Well, now that everyone is here I think we should make the announcement.” Your father stated as he, Aunty Jeon and Uncle Jeon looked at each and smiled meaningfully. “Y/N as you know the Jeons are very dear friends of your mother’s and mine. A long time ago we hoped that one day, we would not just be friends but a family as well. When you were born, I knew this was meant to be. Now you don’t have to rush into anything and your decision matters but we hope you look into this positively.” Your father pleaded. 

 

“Please just tell me what this is about Dad.” You sighed, your fingers gripped onto your best friends hands. 

 

“My dear, would you please come forward?” Your father asked as he reached out his hand towards you and you immediately walked towards him. “Jungkook you too son.” He added as his other hand reached for Jungkook’s. Your father took Jungkook’s hand and placed it in yours. “Y/N, Jungkook, we would like both of you to get married after you graduate this fall.” He announced. 

 

You heard gasps and murmurs around the room and your mind started whirling. “Could you repeat what you just said?” You asked, your voice shaking. Your knees buckled but somehow you managed to stay up. “I…I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“Omma, I just arrived and I’m being introduced to the organization officially next week. I need to make my mark in the organization and in the world, I cannot be thinking about marriage now.” Jungkook finally spoke up.

 

“We know it’s very sudden Y/N-ah, Jungkookie-ah and I wish your mother was here Y/N, she would have handled this way better than any of us did but we would like both of you to get married dear. We talked about it since you were kids and now both of you have grown up. You’re graduating soon and Jungkook is going to take over the organization soon with his brothers, we are certain it's a good time to for both of you to get married and settle down.” Jungkook's mother smiled sweetly as she cupped your face. 

 

“But Dad Y/N is still studying and she still hasn't figured out her life yet.” Your brother tried to reason with your father. Your brother knew you well enough to know that you did not want to get married at this moment, in fact your never thought about settling down. You were always so busy trying to build a life outside of ASLAN and at the same time maintain your life in ASLAN and worry about the safety of your family constantly, you never had the time to think about marriage. 

 

“You married around this age son. So did your mother and I, weren’t we happy? We lived good life and had two amazing kids didn't we.” Your father smiled wistfully speaking of your mother. 

 

“Even though ASLAN and BTS have been partners since the beginning, with VIPER growing at such an alarming rate, this marriage would signify the unbreakable and crucial bond between ASLAN and BTS and its in your hands now Y/N and Jungkook.” Uncle Jeon stated, as he smiled proudly at both of you, certain you will make the right decision. 

 

Your heart sank into you stomach as an intense feeling of trepidation pierced through you. Why wasn’t anyone else objecting or talking them out of this? Why were they insisting you get married? You missed your mother more than you ever did, you wished to run into her arms and hide in her arms as the world around you disappeared. You looked at Jungkook and he seemed to be just as astonished as you were. You looked around the room and everyone was looking at you, holding their breaths as to how you will respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eid Mubarak to all my Muslim readers :) Please do leave a comment as they encourage me to continue writing :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Copyright, Hania_JK20, 2018.  
> Do not copy, cite or repost without permission.


End file.
